


"Felicity, you can't laugh at a naked man!"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: Prompt--> "Felicity, you can't laugh at a naked man!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Felicity, you can't laugh at a naked man!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Prompt--> "Felicity, you can't laugh at a naked man!"

"Felicity! You can’t laugh at a naked man!" Diggle said as he tried hopelessly to contain his own laughter.

"I’m sorry! But-but-" She burst out laughing again, this time, Oliver joined her. 

"Oh just shut up, all of you!" Roy rolled his eyes and groaned. 

After Roy’s hard work and training, Oliver thought it would be wise to let him on his own for one night. After all, how much trouble could the kid get into? 

After hearing a woman’s shriek, he headed down to investigate and stumbled upon a robbery in progress. He prepped his bow and ordered the masked robbers to stop. After shooting warning shots, the men bolted with the woman’s purse. He had chased them up a fire escape and onto the roof of an apartment building. He had caught the two men, and was boasting proudly on his comm about his first capture. 

Apparently, he was making so much noise that when a man looked out his window, he thought Roy was kidnapping the two robbers. So the man did what he believed was right. He called the cops, then sent off a warning shot with a gun he had nearby - which ricocheted into Roy’s butt. Oliver had to come get him, and had gotten Digg to clean up his, literally, bloody mess, before calling SCPD to take care of the robbers.

Oliver brought him back to the Foundry, where Felicity had prepped the medical table. They successfully removed the bullet and stitched him up - but that was before Felicity noticed the dark outlines of a small flower tattoo on Roy’s left butt cheek.

”Okay, man. Normally we’d let things go, but you gotta explain that,” Diggle looked at the poor kid, who was still lying stomach-side down on the table, his butt on display. “Why the hell do you have a tiny pink flower on your ass?”

Oliver bit his bottom lip, but he looked ready to burst. Felicity, on the other hand, gave up on containing her laughter, and ending up leaning on Oliver for support.

"It was a dare," He grumbled through gritted teeth. "Some kid told me it hurt like hell and that I wasn’t man enough to do it. So I had to prove him wrong."

"Yes, but couldn’t you have picked a more manly tattoo?" Oliver asked. "But I mean, if flowers are your thing, then-"

"I did! I wanted a crowbar, but my dumbass friend paid the tattoo guy an extra twenty bucks for the flower."

That sent his friends into another laughing frenzy; Felicity was full-on crying at this point. 

"Oh, shut up already!" Roy grunted. He made an attempt to move but his backside hurt too much. "Ugh. Damn it."


End file.
